Usuario:Yubel270797
Hola, soy como me conocen aquí Yubel270797 y soy de EE.UU. Creo que hablo español bien (gracias estudio, ahh) pero hablo también inglés, alemán y italiano. El Gran Descubrimiento Llegue a está página buscando en Google "Localizaciones de GTA SA (San Andreas" y pas - cataplan llegue a esta página. Luego comencé a visitarla diariamente y, creo que una semana después me registre. Mi ficha personal *Nacionalidad: Seattle, Estados Unidos (Actualmente vivo en el internado Pepperdine University * Mi nombre: Austin Robert Schweinsteiger * Mi ciudad ficticia favorita: Las Venturas, San Fierro y Liberty City (IV) * Mi artículo preferido: GTA IV * Mi artículo preferido: Niko Bellic * Mis misiones favoritas: N.O.E. y End of the Line * Mis vehículos favoritos: Hotknife, Bullet, Banshee, Shamal y AT-400 * Mis armas favoritas: Desert Eagle, Escopeta recortada, MP5 y M4 * Mis GTA favoritos: GTA III, GTA: SA y GTA IV * Mi número favorito: 69 * Mis protagonistas favoritos: CJ y Niko Bellic * Mis personajes favoritos: Maccer, Woozie y Mike Toreno * Cumpleaños: 27 de Julio * Mi canción favorita: Ready, Set, Go (Tokio Hotel) * Wikiaño: ? (No recuerdo) * Banda Favorita: Grove Street Families y Mountain Cloud Boys * Mis cantantes favoritos: Drake Bell. (Al igual que el Mike Diabolico y Panic At The Disco * Mis canciónes favoritas de mis cantantes favoritos: Makes my Happy(Drake), Highway to Nowhere(Drake), Nine in the Afternoon(Panic) and Northen Downpour(Panic) * Mi serie favorita de televisión: Drake y Josh (no me cansó de verlo) * Mi imagen favorita (abajo): Si pudiera vivir en San Andreas (déjenme fantasear) * Viviría en: Prickle Pine y tendria una casa en Santa Maria Beach, ya saben para cuando quiera ir a la playa, dormir hay y eso. * Mis autos serían: Un Banshee, un Huntley Sport, un Sentinel para cuando quiero llevar unos amigos de paseo y un Stallion. * Trabajaria en: Casino The Four Dragons con Woozie. * Si pudiera tener un arma para defenderme sería un(a): Desert Eagle y MP5 Luego seguiré editando. Mis artículos creados * Cartel de Las Venturas * Central de Securicars (Borrado por mala información) * ¿¿¿Donde encuentro lo autos??? (Vease Pizarrón de importación y exportación) * Faro de Los Santos * If the price is right (Reescrito CASI completamente) * Xenotime Street (Era un esbozo y lo iban a borrar, pero lo agrande un poco, no se puede decir mucho de ella ya que es una calle nada mas) Mis artículos editados Tantos que no recuerdo Sobre Mí ] * Tengo 18 años * Tengo una banda de Rock llamada ""Devil Dark", pero luego la disquera nos dijo que busquemos otro nombre y como a todos nos gustaba el juego de ""Getting Up"" a la banda le llamamos SFC (Still Free Crew) * Me gusta el rock, pero el normal no el pesado, porque en el pesado solo se escucha ahhbbss, yeeebbb. * Tengo el cabello amarillo * Gran amigo de gente famosa, como los de Fall Out Boy, los conosco desde los 16 años. * Juego en Bitefight * El que dijo que las mujeres no juegan la Saga GTA, están muy equivocados. * Prefiero morir a no jugar GTA nunca más Mi Hotmail Yaden_Yuki_270797@hotmail.com Es momento de que tu hables Si quieres dejarme un mensaje, anota mi messenger (arriba) o ve a mi discusión. Mis sagas favoritas de videojuegos Mis sagas favoritas son Need for Speed, Resident Evil y Grand Theft Auto Estos son los juegos que tengo de las sagas: Need for Speed: Carbono, Most Wanted, Underground I y II, Pro Street y Undercover Resident Evil: 2, 3 y 4 GTA'S: III, Vice City (Tenía el original pero ahora tengo un mod, es el Vice City Tuning mod), San Andreas y el GTA IV. Crash Bandicoot: Casi Todos, me faltan unos 1,2,3, 3, me faltan 3, el numero 3 lo tenia pero se daño, era La venganza de Cortex. Mis Userboxes ALGO INTERESANTE SOBRE MÍ... Mi tío (no te importa su nombre), es uno de los que dirige una empresa que distribuye juegos de vídeo, así que... cada vez que les llega un nuevo juego... me los traen, y yo feliz contento . Por eso tengo tantos juegos. Imagínense cuantos juegos tengo entonces... en serio imagínense Historias de Liberty Tree * Historias:Liberty Tree/Muerte brutal en Pershing Square * Historias: Liberty Tree/Cerrada la Harry Gold Parkway * Historias:Liberty Tree/Capturado el asesino de Michael Crowley Historias * Historias:Nick Thompson Mis premios Sección de chistes * Antes me gustaba el pastel de carne pero ahora me pregunto porque la carne viene en forma de pastel _____________________________________________________________________________________ * Mi profesora a mi: - Que te sucede? Yo a mi profesora: - Profesora pudo hacer la prueba en pareja * Ella a mi: -Si, de cuantas personas lo vas a hacer? * Yo a ella: - En pareja de 4